The present invention is directed to gasket arrangements, and more particularly, the present invention is directed to gasket arrangements for chambers which communicate with spaces outside of the chambers so that there is fluid transport between the interior of the chamber and locations outside of the chamber.
Mechanical systems such as engines and transmissions are comprised of several sections and components which must be joined together with a fluid-type seal so that there are chambers defined by the sections and components. Frequently, tubes or pipes extend from these chambers to other components of the mechanical system. In the prior art, this has been accomplished by providing a hole in one or more of the components and seating a tube in the hole. Making a hole in a component which is fluid tight around a tube can be relatively expensive. If there happens to be a leak around the tube, then it is frequently less expensive to replace the entire component rather than fixing the leak. There is a continuing need to reduce manufacturing costs in order to remain competitive and in that there is a need for improving reliability as well as making repairs and correcting defects as inexpensively as possible.
Currently, many automotive engines and transmissions utilize engineered gaskets to seal interfaces between transmission pans and transmission cases, cam covers and cam heads, manifolds and intakes, engine blocks and oil pans as well as many other interfaces. These gaskets are generally made of a thermoplastic material and have rubber ribs molded into grooves on opposite sides of the gaskets.
With engines and transmissions, there is a need to extend tubes through the walls of engine blocks and cases. Transmissions are of a specific situation in which hot transmission fluid is cooled by routing fluid through a radiator. As is seen in FIG. 1, it is current practice to machine through a case in order to seat a tube therein so that transmission fluid within the case can be pumped through the tube into a heat exchanger associated with a radiator. The fluid is then returned to the interior of the transmission case by a second tube seated in a second hole which has been machined in the case. As has been previously set forth, machining holes through metal casings is a relatively expensive arrangement.
In view of the above-discussed considerations, there is a need for a new and improved arrangement in gasketed assemblies for providing fluid communication between the interior of a chamber defined by these components and the exterior of that chamber.
In view of this feature and other features, the present invention is directed to a gasket with a tube therethrough wherein the gasket is useful for sealing between first and second components defining a chamber. The gasket comprises a body which has faces for sealing with opposed surfaces of the first and second components. The tube extends through the body to establish communication between the interior of the chamber and locations outside of the chamber.
In a more specific aspect, the body is of a relatively stiff construction and has a pair of opposed ribs thereon which facilitate the seal.
In a still more specific aspect of the invention, the tube is round.
In still a more specific aspect of the invention, the tube is non-round, or flattened.